


Observation at the Diner

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The foursome is observed by an outsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation at the Diner

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This was written in for the prompt ‘begin the story with an unusual character’ at spn_cues.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Ashley was half way through her shift at the diner when a group of young men took a seat at a booth in her section. They were all handsome and clearly had a close relationship.

The tall, floppy haired one sat next to the short, loud one. They were obviously a couple as the short one sat as close as possible to the tall one without actually being in his lap. The other two were more subdued. It was difficult to tell if they were together or not. They sat a respectable distance away from each other. The blond was scowling at the pair across the booth and the dark haired man sat ramrod straight as though he were uncomfortable in his own skin.

“Just because you and Cas are prudes doesn’t mean all of us are.” Ah, so the other two were together as well. They looked like they should be a couple. They had an air around them that spoke of hardships and a need for comfort from another.

“I’m not a prude Gabriel. I’m just hungry.” Right, she still had a job to do; one that didn’t include eavesdropping on the customers.  


Ashley made her way over to their table. “Hey there boys, what can I get ya?”

The blond asked for a ham and cheese omelet with a side of bacon and a large white milk- only after the dark haired man reprimanded him about his unhealthy diet. After much debate, the dark haired man, Cas, requested the short stack. The blond smiled warmly at him. The tall guy ordered oatmeal with brown sugar and a side of wheat toast- that got an eye roll from his partner and the man who was probably his brother.

The short man, Gabriel, ordered chocolate chip pancakes and a strawberry milkshake.

Ashley left to relay the order to the cook.

“You know if you keep eating like that you’re gonna get fat,” the blond teased.

“Dean. We’ve discussed you’re hurtful words,” Cas reprimanded. “Gabriel is with Sam now and you need to accept that.”

Gabriel pouted. “Don’t listen to him Gabe,” Sam said.

“You’d still love me if I was fat right?” Gabriel questioned. He looked small and in need of reassurance from his partner.

“Of course I will still love you.” Sam assured him. He gathered the smaller man into his arms, laid a kiss on his cheek, and whispered something that was too low for Ashley to hear.

Gabriel was practically glowing when Ashley returned to their table with their order. She left them to watch discretely while refilling the salt shakers.

They were actually adorable when they thought no one was watching. Sam took sips of Gabriel’s milkshake. Dean stole bites of Cas’s pancakes.

Dean even coaxed Cas into trying some of his omelet. Cas clearly thought Dean feeding him was silly, but once he saw how happy it made Dean it was clear he reconsidered.

By the time they exited, Ashley had a sappy smile on her face and wondered if the group would ever walk through the diner door again.


End file.
